1. Field
This disclosure relates to audio signal processing.
2. Background
Vibrato refers to frequency modulation, and tremolo refers to amplitude modulation. For string instruments, vibrato is typically dominant. For woodwind and brass instruments, tremolo is typically dominant. For voice, vibrato and tremolo typically occur at the same time. The document “Singing voice detection in music tracks using direct voice vibrato detection” (L. Regnier et al., ICASSP 2009, IRCAM) investigates the problem of locating singing voice in music tracks.